


Sunshine in the Library

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open_on_Sunday prompt - First meetings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine in the Library

Willow excitedly entered the library.  “It’s me!”  She noticed the book-laden table.  “Are we getting a new section?”

“May I help you?”  The decidedly male (and British?) voice startled her.

Willow jumped.  “You’re not Mrs. James!”

 She blushed, embarrassed, at his kind smile.  “No.  I’m Mr. Giles.”

“You’re my new librarian?” 

“Will that be a problem?”

“No!”  Willow giggled, flustered.  “I… h-have to go now, but I’ll be back.  Hope you won’t mind seeing a lot of me.”

Giles chuckled as she exited.  If all the students were nearly so charming, this mightn’t be the hell on Earth he’d dreaded.


End file.
